


Reveal

by LyricDreamweaver



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tohri unlocks Shuu's Painful Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: Shuu reveals some old scars to Tohri.





	Reveal

Tohri licked his lips in anticipation, eyes wide as he watched Shuu pull off his tie.

"Do you have to stare?" he asked.

"Sorry," Tohri said, hands working at Shuu's vest. "You're so handsome, Doctor."

"I can think of schoolgirls who'd be more helpful right now."

"Don't be so grumpy, Shuu, or you'll look old," Tohri muttered, starting in on the doctor's shirt, unbuttoning as fast as he could. 

"Turn down the lights." Shuu held the shirt closed around his torso and looked skittish for a moment. "Just do it."

Tohri rolled his eyes and told Shuu, "I don't want any of that romantic lighting."

"I'd prefer if the lights were dimmed."

"Shuu - "

"Please." It was on the verge of begging.

"Nothing could make me love you less," Tohri said. "We signed a peace treaty and everything."

Shuu sighed, a deep exhale, and slowly stripped out of his shirt.

"Oh."

Shuu looked away, brow furrowed with frustration. Across the left side of his body were burn scars, a couple old surgical scars. Tohri had seen the darker ones on the inside of Shuu's left wrist once or twice, but had always assumed it was a burn scar or something.

"Pins?" Tori asked, touching Shuu's wrist delicately, as if he would break.

"Yes. To set broken bones."

"Are they still - "

"In there? Yes. My wrist gets stiff sometimes." 

Tohri hummed, bringing the doctor's wrist to his lips, coating the scars in a layer of sticky, glittery lipgloss. "They make you look dignified, I think."

"They do not," Shuu huffed. "They're just old surgical scars, Tohri. Not everything needs to be poetic."

"But I have an art for art," Tohri said, one hand on Shuu's chest. "And you are a work of art."

Giving Shuu a gentle shove, the doctor landed on his back in bed. After a moment, he narrowed his eyes, signalling it was safe for Tohri to approach. The moment Tohri entered Shuu's reach, the doctor pulled the other into bed with him.

"I think, Nishikikouji," Shuu practically purred, hands attacking Tohri's complex outfit, "you are too overdressed to be calling anyone a masterpiece."

"A fair point," Tohri agreed, letting his hair down with a flourish.


End file.
